A Halloween Romance
by April-Witch20
Summary: Halloween night at work leads to a romance with one of the Supernatural boys.


This is just a little something I came up with tonight to go with the Halloween theme. Also, a little treat for a good friend. Wink. Wink.

* * *

Here I am on Halloween night working. I wasn't doing something fun like most of my friends who were either at parties or handing out treats to kids. Even my roommate was having fun right now sitting around writing fanfiction instead of doing homework. This totally sucks!

This wasn't any fun filled job either. It was a dull job at Longs Drugs where I was a 'do everything' employee. That's right, not only did I get the distinct honor of shelving everything from Pop Tarts to toilet paper, but I also got to deal with all the customers as they checked out. So, back to present time at this boring store on Halloween where I was waiting for the latest poor sole to check out.

Fortunately, that's when my manager pulled me aside and told me to go stack shelves for a change. I go back to the storage area and pull out a big box of candy bags because they have been flying off the shelves like hot cakes. I got the box into the aisle where we have everything Halloween when I heard something. It seemed like two men fighting over a type of candy. I don't know exactly what they were arguing over because I was too focused into my shelve stacking that I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Uh, excuse me." I sigh as my tolerance level for stupid shoppers has been worn out considering there is about an hour or so more of work before I can finally go home. I turn around and am completely taken aback by what I see in front of me. This guy towers about three inches above me with these beautiful deep green eyes and short spiky blond hair. He wears what appear to be four layers of clothing and that's just on his upper half. I'm so absorbed in his features that I forgot my job.

"Yeah. What can I help you with?"

"My brother and I are having a rough time deciding between two sets of candy and I was wondering if you could help?"

"I guess." I say as he holds up two different types of candy. One of them was peanut M&M's the other was my favorite Recesses Peanut Butter Cups. It was obvious the choice.

"I don't think I'm the best judge here considering my favorite candy is Recesses Peanut Butter Cups."

"Ha. I told you Dean." This guys brother says. He's a little taller than his brother with shaggy brown hair.

"Shut up, Sam. Why do you love them so much?" He asks with a raised suggestive eyebrow as he tries to focus on me.

"I like peanut butter and chocolate. It's the best of both worlds."

"I see. Now this was where my brother and I came to a disagreement because with Peanut M&M's you get the same thing."

"True, but you're getting less peanut-chocolaty goodness than with Recesses Peanut Butter Cups." I counter with this random conversation.

"Maybe you just have to change my opinion on that…Casey." He obviously got that from my name tag.

"Smooth Dean. Real smooth." His brother whispers while I roll my eyes at this blatant attempt at a pick up line. I like the guy. He has a great personality and handsome to boot, but I am in the middle of trying to apply for graduate school and wasn't going to screw up my hard work. So, instead of replying I turn back to my original job of replenishing the shelves. Meanwhile he pushes his brother away because performing in front of his brother isn't working for him.

"So, how about after your shift ends?"

"What about your brother?" I say with a smirk knowing that he didn't want to take me out with his brother tagging along.

"What about him?" Oh my goodness. He's so thick.

"I mean, what is he going to do if you take me out after my shift?"

"Well, I could always drop him off at the motel we're staying at. How does that sound Sam?" He asks over his shoulder to his brother who's looking at some decorations closer to the end of the aisle.

"Sounds good to me. I have some re…I mean some work to do."

"Whatever. You know, you remind me of my roommate. Always 'working' and no fun."

"She sounds…interesting." Dean says trying not to mess up with me. I don't know what to think about this. I mean, I'm not used to guys trying to pick me up just after talking to me for a couple of minutes.

"Listen Casanova. I'll meet you at 10:30pm outside and we can go to a diner or something. That ok with you?" I ask as I look at him straight in the eye.

"Yes. See you then." He says as he turns around and heads to the check out counter area with both the Recesses Peanut Butter Cups and Peanut M&M's. I shake my head looking forward to a good night and possibly a new romance.

* * *

So, what do you think? Something I haven't done before with just a single chapter thing. Let me know. Thanks! April-Witch20 


End file.
